A Jared and Mina Smut Snap Shot
by graystripemkc
Summary: R&R! Remember my editor doesn't handle this stuff well so I didn't get a second person to catch my bad grammar. Be nice please. I formatted this smut from a different short story of Mina and Jared training at the lake.


Mina slowly guided Jared over to the part of the lake that was waist deep. Mina's hands were at the hemline of his shirt, she quickly pulled it off of him. Once it was off, she tossed it aside in the water.

Jared's hands were entangled in Mina's hair, unlike her own hands. Her finger tips were tracing patterns along Jared's back. He broke off kissing Mina, and began to kiss her neck all the way to her earlobe. He nibbled her earlobe, causing her to sigh. He lightly bit her neck, Mina was so surprised, she accidentally scratched him. Jared sighed, _so he liked that kind of stuff...interesting._

Jared's hands by now had unraveled themselves from her hair, and were now sliding down the waistline of her work out pants. Since Mina wasn't stopping him, he took this as an opportunity to do something that he hadn't done before. He massaged Mina's hips and her inner thighs.

Mina stopped what she was doing, and rested her head against his. She tried to press herself closer to him. Mina's head was resting against Jared's forehead. She wasn't thinking coherently at the moment but the few coherent thoughts that her frazzled brain could think of were things like, _wow...and oh my gosh.._.other than that her brain was useless. Mina lifted her head to kiss Jared, as she did Jared slowly inserted one of his fingers into Mina.

Mina gasped, as he wiggled his finger inside of her. Mina felt her insides start to quiver. She moved her hips against Jared involuntarily, her motions causing Jared's hands to be thrusted forward further into Mina. He took this as silent queue to keep on doing what he was doing. He removed his hand from Mina, causing her to make a disgruntled sound.

He chuckled in Mina's ear, "don't worry I'm not stopping," he whispered lightly kissing her neck. Mina cupped his face with her hands, she looked him in the eye. Jared was taken aback for a moment by the look that was in her eyes. It was a look that was meant for him and him alone, she leaned in closer to him, "good."

Kissing him hungrily, she bit his lip as soon as the lake's cool water hit the skin of Mina's lower half. As he pulled down her shorts, their tongues dueled for dominance. Once he had Mina's shorts far enough down, he returned back to Mina. This time he decided to be even bolder and try two fingers, he slowly moved them around inside of her. The heat that was coming off of her versus the cold the water was, was drastic. He slowly began to thrust his hand in and out of Mina. Causing her to moan a little, her breathing was erratic.

She dug her nails into Jared's back, feeling the need to hold on to something. She didn't know what to do, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. "Faster?" She asked, her voice not her own. But Jared gave her what she wanted, she gasped loudly closing her eyes, she rested her head back in his shoulder gripping Jared's hair and shoulder, biting his neck.

Jared sighed, he smirked as an idea came into his head, he inserted another finger into her. When he did she gasped loudly in slight discomfort. He immediately stopped what he was doing. "Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. Mina wasn't speaking coherently, "yes but no...it's uh complicated..."

She trailed of burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Do you want me to continue?"

She wondered if that was a trick question vaguely. "Yes..." She said weakly, he smiled and began to rock his hand back and forth inside of her. Mina shuddered as he pushed his hand father into her. His other hand was trailing across Mina's body, her thighs, her hips her back, and chest. Mina felt this tension building up her in lower stomach. It was like a knot that just kept on getting tighter and tighter, Jared could feel the walls around his hand getting tighter. He bit the sides of Mina's neck she tilted the back of her head in response.

She was looking up at him through half lidded eyes, the tension in her stomach was just building, and building and becoming even more tighter, ready to explode at any minute. When it did Mina's legs became like jello, unable to support her. The only thing that kept her from falling was Jared's hand, his other hand quickly swooped in to help support her as well causing both a mixture of pain and pleasure to course through her.

Mina rocked herself slowly back and forth against Jared's hand. Finally when she was done, Jared kissed her gently, he gently removed his hand. The area around his hand was swollen and sensitive, making it to where Mina felt every motion he made down there. She inhaled deeply digging her nails into his back.

Jared chuckled kissing Mina, "did that feel good?" He teased, a part of him was ecstatic however that he was able to make his Grimm feel as good as she felt in that moment, and that no one else but him had. She nodded looking up at Jared, his eyes were dilated and instead of their usual stormy, they were one solid color. His eyes were almost a dark blue that looked like a gray, the color of the sky after the storm had passed. She kissed him, her hands trailed across his chest and stomach, she could feel the muscles in chest and stomach tense and relax beneath her fingers, she could tell he was trying to suppress a groan.

Her hands moved to his hips but not much lower than that, Mina felt she was still to inexperienced to go there. But still Mina couldn't help it, she looked at the spot underneath the water, where she could feel through his pants but not actually see it. She couldn't explain it maybe it was instinct? But she felt like she needed to do this.

She looked up at him, lust filling her eyes, looking for confirmation. Jared held his breath, Mina with trembling hands began to finger the waist band of his basket ball shorts. "Mina" he said his voice was husky, "you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't want to pressure you..." Jared swallowed hard, he would have died to have Mina to do anything to him, but he wanted to do this right. He didn't want to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. Even if it did kill him holding back the urge to thrust into her right at that second.

Mina felt extremely shy, and out of place. This wasn't her, she wasn't that kind of girl and yet in that moment she wanted to be that girl for Jared. She briefly wondered if this was what all girls felt like, before they did something like this. I mean there wasn't exactly a book they give you telling you how to do this. And if there was, she never got that book.

"I want to, but I just don't know what I'm suppose to do..." She said turning bright red, Jared smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's ok," he whispered. Mina swallowed, "do you think you could tell me what I should do?" She said hardly above a whisper.

Jared was shocked, he took a ragged breath in. "I-I suppose," he watched her, astonished that this was even happening.

She pulled at the waist band of his basket ball shorts, to where she could slide her hand down them. She took a deep breath and slowly slid her hand in. She was shocked, she knew that they said it was hard, but she never expected this.

Mina felt sick for having some fascination with it, but this was something she had never done before, and somehow she felt comfortable enough around Jared to be able to do this. It felt soft and smooth to Mina. She never took her eyes off of Jared, he looked like he was in a daze or trance, his eyes were filled with lust.

Jared couldn't believe what was really happening, months ago he was wondering if Mina had even felt the same way, and now here she was. Before him looking up at him with loving eyes, that were at the moment full of lust. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Mina lightly sliding her fingers across it. She approached the tip and felt a small amount of liquid coming out at the end. Jared rested his head on Mina's shoulder inhaling deeply.

"Does that feel good?" Mina asked curiously, "mmmmmm," he murmured in response nodding his head as he did it. She trailed her fingers across it, Jared's hips bucked forward involuntarily, Mina pulled her hand off.

"Did I hurt you?" Surprised by the sudden movement.

"N-no," he stammered, "oh ok then..." She leaned into him, "Jared?" She whispered.

"Yes Mina?" Mina took a deep a breath, "what do I do now?" She was still slightly embarrassed.

Jared tilted her head up, "Mina it is ok, if you don't want to I just want you to know that."

Mina shook her head, "I want to Jared, it's just I don't know how."

Jared smiled, "it's not that much different from what you were doing before, but you use your hand instead of just your fingers." Mina cocked her head to the side, and did what she was told.

At first she was looking down, she didn't know why. It was silly it wasn't like she could see her hand. "So Like this?" She asked continuing to rub up and down.

"Yes, oh god...don't stop Mina." He groaned, trying to not think about the fact that the love of his life was stroking him. It was weird at first for Mina, but eventually she found a rhythm that seemed to please Jared, so she stuck with that.

"Meee- nnnnaaaaa" he groaned, Mina was afraid to look up at him. In fear of losing the rhythm she had found. When she did finally look up at him, the look of arousal in his eyes shocked Mina so much she messed up.

Embarrassed and cursing herself silently in her head, she tried to get back in, she was having difficulties, until Jared grabbed her hand and slowly helps her ease back into a rhythm. Mina and Jared's eyes were locked on each other. Jared took his hand off of Mina's and wrapped his arm around her. He was sighing like crazy, his eyes looked liked they had rolled into the back of his head. He grabbed Mina's hips and squeezed them tightly. "Now you would go faster," he whispered in her ear, nibbling it. Mina increased the tempo.

After awhile without any warning, he came in Mina's hand, surprising the crap out of Mina. Jared laughed silently, but not like he found it funny. He was more content and amused with her facial expression when it happened. Which was one that you would imagine someone looking at some new scientific discovery. Her finger tips touched it, it felt interesting.

"You generally keep on going till I'm done," He whispered kissing her forehead.

Mina blushed furiously, and to rub her hand again, this time she never took her eyes off of Jared, looking for confirmation that he was done in his eyes. Finally Jared sighed, and kissed her once more, "thank you" he whispered.

Mina grinned, "my pleasure" she giggled. He rolled his eyes in amusement and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Mina cocked her head to the side, opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

They stayed like that for a long time, till it slowly began to drizzle. Mina broke away from Jared, "what do we do now?" She asked.

"Right now?" She nodded in response.

"Well right now I was going to kiss the beautiful girl standing in front of me," smiling. Mina giggled and rested her head down on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"You know there's no place I'd rather be right?" Jared nodded, hugging her even tighter. "We're going to be ok, with a story as epic as ours there's no way the universe could tear us apart."

Jared raised an eyebrow, "epic?" Mina lifted her head up to face him.

"Yeah epic, I think our love story is epic. You know you and me, our story will out live our own lives, it will go down in history! Everyone will know our story, lives ruined and blood shed type of epic."

"Do you think that's really necessary?" he joked. Mina frowned, "no one ever seems to make movies, novels, or songs about the ones that don't." Jared held his breath, "I mean only if you think so..." Mina trailed off.

Jared paced a hand over her mouth, "if that's what's its going to take for us to be together Mina. Then I'm ok with that. Let our story be epic like you said. Mina smiled, she looked around and pulled her pants back up slightly, Jared's hands were at her hips massaging them, she began to buck her hips forward. She pulled his hips closer to her, she was failing miserably at trying to not get aroused again. "So today I think was a successful day of training, I mean I learned a lot today!" she winked. Jared laughed a mischievous laugh. "Yes, yes you did..."


End file.
